Cursed Monster
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sakura is tired of Sasuke not showing emotion to her. He stares to change because of the curse seal. Sakura loves him but little does she know Sasuke does too. He watches her at night. Oo [ OneShot] [SasuSaku] [Taken Place Shippund]


**Summery: Sakura is tired of Sasuke not showing emotion to her. He stares to change** **because of the curse seal. Sakura loves him but little does she know Sasuke does too. He watches her at night. Oo. [ OneShot [SasuSaku [Taken Place Shippund**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or monster by meg and dia. Thanks **

**A.N.- Well I like SasiuKari better but I was board meh. Enjoy. and I suggest you look at my bio after I have important news up. thank you. Also I tried a enw writing style I hope u like it weee **

**Cursed Monster – OneShot – Sakura's POV.**

I sat up in my bed at the dawn of day. Only probably five thirty? Hmm. I got up and changed into some clothes. I was now 16. I should be happy. Sasuke came back form sound. Itachi killed. Orochimaru dead. It should be the best having him back. But I still had feelings for him but I don't even think he does for me. I walked out of my house slowly. I locked my door as I dragged my feet down the street. I sneezed as I sat on the park bench. I looked at the sky sighing. I saw Sasuke walking by. I looked down blushing. He looked at me then disappeared. Where to? I looked up where was he? E could be anywhere. Little did I know eh was watching me the whole time. Hm…yea.

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster._

I sat there as I looked around I thought I heard something. I thought I heard love me over and over. I didn't know he was in the trees watching over me I never would have guessed. All I wanted was for him to "Love me Love me" I was un aware of the fact I spoke it aloud as I looked up at the sky as the cherry blossom trees waved in the wind and the petals.

I should have known he heard me. I should have known he was tighten his fists. Mad at himself. For being how elaborate he is. He wanted to know how it feels to love someone to feel a emotion. But he might never will. For he ish a monster.

I walked down the sakura pedaled road as I sighed. Why can't I make him fall in love with me? I have what all girls dreamed of. Curves , brains , looks I have the whole package. Why doesn't he love me. I looked down as is topped in the middle of the road. I had t find a way. A way to make him love me. Hmmm…yea. I sighed as I watched the clouds drift by in the sky as I walked.

_How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain._

I don't know if I should give up on Sasuke or not. I think its pointless to try and change some heartless monster into a lover. Hmmmm I bet its impossible. I looked around. I felt as if I where being watched. I saw nothing. I kept walking till I found a garden. I walked through looking at all the pretty flowers. I found some roses ads I sniffed them. I felt myself being pushed into the roses garden. I felt the thorns rip against my wrists making them bleed a little. I ran out as I bleed more., I cried as I rubbed them.

I knew he watched me and he wanted to come down to my aid as I fell to the ground. Sounds like that song lyric" Watch how pretty she is when she falls down." Hmm I knew he wouldn't do anything. He knew I was crying on the inside. Silent Pain.

IU got up as I tied some white cloth around my wrists and walked out of the garden and ran out of the park and to my house. I slammed the door shut as I slumped to the ground against my door.

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child._

Sasuke always told me and Naruto about revenge. He always said his main goal before anything else was to kill Itachi. It made him into a monster. It made him get bite by Orochimaru then he craved the power. Eventually it became too much for him so he left the village. It took over him. Our nightmares where his dreams. Weird in a way don't you think? I don't know how I feel about it. He says he still ish a monster. Hmm.

I know he knows that I know that he is watching me. He is watching through my window's I forgot to shut the blinds I will eventually here him calling me. I will hear the voices. I was delicate like a glass child is.

OI got up and shut my blinds quick as I ran through my house and I went to my bedroom and I locked my door and shut my blinds. I kept the light off as is at on my floor thinking.

_I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins._

I was always the one who stood far from the others. I was the weaker one back when I was twelve. I didn't think I would get stronger but still compar4ed to Naruto and Sasuke are still far ahead of me. I was still behind the monsters. I took my sheets as I pulled them over my body. I knew he was watching me. Where is Sasuke? How would he have gotten into my room.

I knew he was watching me and listening to me with his super ears of his. I heard my bathwater running. I ran outta my room and into my bathroom and saw Sasuke standing there he turned the water off as he walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair as I blushed and bite my lip. He looked at me and he mouthed 'I Love you.' And he disappeared. I widened my eyes as I feel to the ground. What had happened here? Was it all a dream? Or was it real?

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I tried a new writing style and idk if tis bad or not hmm and don't forget important info under my bio **


End file.
